Bronchial disorders, especially acute and chronic asthma, are presently treated primarily with bronchodilating catecholamine derivatives, such as isoproterenol or metaproterenol, by means of various highly effective pharmaceutical compositions, such as inhalation sprays, intravenous or intramuscular hypodermic solutions, or orally administerable powders or tablets. These catecholamine derivatives, however, most often produce significant side effects which are typical for this class of compounds, such as tachycardia, cardiac arrhythmia and alterations of blood pressure which may give rise to complications.
It is also known to treat bronchial disorders by intravenous administration of a spasmolytic, but this method is also accompanied by undesirable side effects which are characteristic of spasmolytics, especially mydriasis and dryness of the mouth and tachycardia.